The PadMod
The "PadMod" ( Also known as "PadWorld" ) was a Quake 3 Modification released in 2004, which changed absolutely every single aspect of the regular Quake 3 game. From weapons, textures, skins, characters, to even adding new Maps and Gametypes. The Padmod is the first game in the WoP Series. Characters The PadMod featured all the characters from Today's WoP, however it also featured a lot of Padman skins that were removed from later versions. Such skins are "SantaPad", "MagicPad" and old versions of PadRock, PadSoldier, StonePad etc. (For full list of skins, visit the Characters page) New Gametypes Apart from the regular Free For All, Team Deathmatch and Tournament gametypes, the PadMod also added 4 entirely new gametypes only exclusive to the PadMod. Those gametypes are: Spray Your Color Free For All Spray Your Color Team Play Last Pad Standing Big Balloon The PadMod did not however feature the Capture the Flag gamemode. For more information on the gametypes that all versions of WoP have to offer, visit the GameTypes page. PadMod Default Maps The PadMod came packed with 13 Default maps. For more information on these maps, visit the PadMod Default Maps page. PadMod Default Maps: ENTE's PadShop ENTE's PadLibrary ENTE's PadKitchen Harmonieman's Huette GlowStar's Backyard Cyben's CybBath Harmonieman's Diner ENTE's PadShip GlowStar's Anteroom ENTE's PadGarden MopAn's Jail GlowStar's Cabin ENTE's PadAttic The Weapons The PadMod had re-textured Q3 Weapons, and entirely new weapons. For more Information on the WoP Weapons, visit the Weapons Page. The Weapons: Punchy-Works exactly like the Gauntlet from Q3 Nipper-Pistol Pumper-Shotgun from Q3 Balloony-Granade Launcher from Q3 Betty-Rocket Launcher from Q3 Boaster-WoP Only Splasher-Sniper Rifle Bubble.g.-Sub-machine gun Imperius- WoP Only Spray Pistol-WoP Only (Only obtainable in the Spray Your Color gametype) Other New Features Apart from all the weapons, textures, gametypes and maps addons and improvements, the PadMod also had entirely new other features, such as a completely re-done HUD for the new gametypes, new PadShield and PadShard pickups and Health Stations. Health Stations Instead of using health pickups like in the regular Quake 3 game, the PadMod added an entirely new aspect of healing via "Health Stations". In order to heal, the player must find a health station and stand in it until their health goes to 100%. Each health station can be used a limited amount of times (it can heal about 300% HP at a time). The cross in the health station will gradually grow smaller with use, until it fully disappears. Once it's gone, it takes 1 minute for a health station to recharge and be ready for use again. Usually these are cleverly placed behind objects in the maps to balance out the game. For more info of the Health Stations, read the "Powerups" page. Music The PadMod came with an all-new in-game music system, however, it only had one Album from Dieselkopf. The "PadRock n Roll" album that exists in the latest version of WoP as well. Credits Leadcoder: #@ Adittional Coder: Herby Mod Design: ENTE Map Artists: ENTE, GlowStar, Harmonieman, Cyben, MopAn Model Artists: Slob, tpe, tone, FEZZ, Gogitason 2D Graphics: ENTE, MopAn, Mighty Pete 3D Movie: DoomDragon Music: Dieselkopf SkyBoxes: Mighty Pete Mod Leader: ENTE The 'New' PadMod The PadMod might be removed entirely from the internet (all Quake 3 and gaming websites), however, in 2010,MysteryPad, a member of the WoP forum released a port of the PadMod for the Standalone version of WoP. Later, in 2011, he released an updated port for the latest WoP as well. You can get it either from the forum ( Download: http://dsa7.fileflyer.com/d/115dfd94-79f1-403b-88f9-896ed14bec5f/0BJn/yqKO2AA/PadMod.rar, Topic: http://worldofpadman.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=5383 ), or from the Custom WoP 1.2 full pack made by Guilty_King. ( http://worldofpadman.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=6273 ) The "old" PadPack This port for WoP 1.2 features the old versions of the PadPack maps (PadCastle, PadCrash, PadCrash DM17 and PadGallery) Since the PadPack was never released for the PadMod, but instead for WoP 1.2, the PadMod Port uses old Quake 3 versions of the PadPack's maps. (excluding PadCastle) , which only have minor edits (e.g. added Health Stations) PadMaps that the PadMod Port uses: PadGallery=PadGallery DeLuxe PadCrash=Q3 PadCrash map PadCrash DM17=Q3 PadCrash DM17 map PadCastle=Same as the new PadCastle, but with different "older" textures Screenshots